Kenta Yumiya
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Kenta Yumiya (湯宮ケンタ, Yumiya Kenta) is one of the protagonists of the Metal Saga. He can be considered as Gingka Hagane's best friend, as he was with Gingka through the good times and the bad times, even cheering for him during the Big Bang Bladers world championships and traveled all across the world just to do it. Gingka is also like a mentor to Kenta, so Kenta can never stop giving up and to always reach his maximum potential. Kenta is also friends with Madoka Amano, Benkei Hanawa, Kyoya Tategami, and most recently, Ryuga. Kenta was the owner of Flame Sagittario C145S and now owns Flash Sagittario 230WD. Kenta is a Blader, and although he was very poorly skilled in battle, in Metal Fury he is a rather competent Blader. He always tries to use his maximum aptitude in order to win. From the first time he met Gingka, Kenta has admired and looked up to Gingka, as Gingka has always been a talented Blader, considering he is the #1 blader in the world. Kenta has always envied Gingka, and has always wanted to be just like him. He also started sort of a friendship with Ryuga recently. Throughout Metal Fusion, he became close friends with the blader Sora. Throughout Metal Fury, he became close friends with Ryuga. He was on a secret quest with Ryuga to search for the remaining Legendary Bladers to help Gingka and his friends defeat the evil Nemesis. Eventually, Ryuga passed on his star fragment to him, and he became a Legendary Blader, replacing Ryuga as one of the Bladers of the 4 Seasons, as the new Blader of Summer. He also owns the B-Pit in the Shogun-Steel manga. Physical Appearance Kenta has a cute little face with bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms in the first two seasons, and a yellow shirt with a white line down the chest in Metal Fury, and also a pair of blue shorts. Kenta also wears blue and white trainers with white socks. He also started wearing brown gloves, a brown coat and brown hat. Kenta then took away his brown coat and hat, but kept his brown gloves on. In Metal Fusion, Kenta and Yu look about the same age. Personality Since Kenta was a beginning Blader, he didn't have that much confidence in his skills. This was shown when he was up against Benkei and the gang, he didn't want to battle them because he knew he was going to lose. That changed when he met Gingka and soon Kenta wanted to be as strong as Gingka was. Thus, this desire of him helped him to get perfect confidence in him as well as increased his potential. Kenta is very kind and caring and if he ever notices something wrong with his friend, he would always be concerned for him/ her and asks what's wrong until he gets the answer. He was upset when he thought that Gingka left town without telling him since he believes that they are very good friends.Throughout the series Kenta can also be seen to be very emotional whenever he, his Bey, or his friends are in danger. Kenta has a Legend Blader Spirit in him. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kenta battling with Reiji. Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Fury Kenta in Beyblade: Metal Fury battling with Rago and Pluto. Battles More battle soon as season is dubbed -}} Beyblades [[Flame Sagittario C145S|'Flame Sagittario C145S']] : Kenta's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fusion & Beyblade: Metal Masters, his first Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a stamina type beyblade that Kenta exploits as an Attack type by using its Claws. Flash Sagittario 230WD : Kenta's second beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is an Attack Type Beyblade that was evolved from Flame Sagittario when Ryuga enchanted his Star Fragment within it, giving it the power of L-Drago Destructor. It is an incredibly powerful attack type with great endurance and speed as well. Special Moves [[Saggitario Flame Claw|'Flame Claw']]: Sagittario extends it's Claws on it's spin track as they ignite to engulf Sagittario in flames and slam into the opponent. While training with Ryuga, Kenta improved this technique to work in mid air and eventually deveoped it into Diving Claw. Diving Claw: Derived from Sagittario's Flame Claw, Sagittario extends it's Claws and wraps itself in flames while in mid air, using the air resistance to fuel it's fire. It was difficult to control due to the content of the air and its overwhelming power, which cost Kenta his match with Gingka. Diving Arrow: With control of the diving claw added with Ryuga's Star Fragment, Flash Sagittario could easily manipulate flames and heat while in mid air, covering itself in a glowing ball of fire. As if an archer were firing it, Saggitario flies at the opponent, diving down and exploding the field into flames. Gallery ''Main Article: Kenta Yumiya/Gallery '' Trivia *Kenta is the only Lengendary Blader who uses a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher. *He is the only Lengendary Blader who doesn't use either a 3 segment launcher grip or a string launcher. *Yumiya is Japanese for "bow and arrow". *Kenta is also the name of a Japanese professional wrestler with a move similar to Flame Claw, where he spins with his fists out. This could merely be a coincidence, though. *Kenta is the second Legendary Blader to use two official special moves, which are different, in Metal Fury: Diving Claw and Diving Arrow, the first being Tithi and his special moves Ishidal Impact and Ascent Spark. *In Metal Fury, Kenta has a yellow aura even before he was a Legendary Blader. This also cases to Gingka before Metal Fury. *Kenta is the only Legendary Blader to not get hit by Star Fragment, instead been given by Ryuga. *Ryuga didn't notice Kenta before Metal Fury . *Kenta shares some similarities to Tithi. **They are the only Legendary Bladers to have two special moves. **They have similar primary color, yellow. **They are the shortest Legendary Bladers. **Many rumors have been spread over whose older between Kenta and Yu but in the biographical information Kenta was 12 by the end of Metal Fury and Yu was only 11 at the time so meaning Kenta is in fact older than Yu Category:Metal Fusion Character Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Bladers of the Four Seasons Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Male Category:Characters